


約會(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Mutsumi Kazuma - Fandom, Shinomiya Hayato - Fandom, 六見游馬, 四之宮隼人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	約會(超短H)

四之宮他同了六見他在了約會完就在了家中的時候，而六見他就同了四之宮他講：我們不如可以一起試下第一次的，好嗎？四之宮他就講：可以啊，而四之宮他這樣答的，因此六見他就吻了四之宮他的，因此四之宮他也吻完之後就同了六見他講的，“我想同了你做，不過可以令到了我感覺到了十分之好開心的，之後六见他就講：那就來吧，四之宮他就講：喂！六见你啊～啊，不可以啊！之後有家人聽到了四之宮他的叫声，就算这样，也沒有任何阻止了他們做，並支持了他們來做的，而四之宮他就被了六見他就吃得七七八八(一乾二淨)，而四之宮他就在了明天的腰就十分之好痛的，因此/為過了昨晚的激情的，而造成了這樣，四之宮他的第一次就這樣的，六见他就十分之好開心的。


End file.
